


Dangerous

by Meimi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimi/pseuds/Meimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel really should have thought about what he was getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snow huffed out a hot breath as he rest his head back against his hands, crossed his ankles and eyed the brat hovering over him. How they'd gotten to this point, he didn't have a single fucking clue. Wasn't really sure he really wanted to know either. Definitely not anything sane, that's for sure. But he wouldn't lie (at least not to himself) and say he hadn't ever thought about it before. Noel was a pretty damn good looking kid, even better looking really with his shirt tossed somewhere across the room (along with Snow's own), and those billowy pants of his barely hanging on to his hips. Okay, yeah, Noel was a really hot kid. Kind of snarly though. Which basically boiled down to "nice to look at from a distance, but keep that distance". So how'd they get here again? He remembered alcohol being involved somewhere, but he damn well wasn't drunk right now. And judging by the baleful glare he was getting, Noel was probably just about as sober as him.

Noel half kneeled over him, one knee grazing against his waist while a bare foot dug into his hip on the other side. "You're an asshole," Noel muttered, sounding unhappy about it as he leaned over and slowly slid one hand up Snow's chest. Good looking kid and a good feeling one too. That was one hell of a dangerous combination. Snow nodded languidly in agreement at Noel's comment, but couldn't help but add an inviting smile onto it. He was probably going to regret this in the morning, so, so very much. But fuck it, if Noel really wanted to go for it, he sure as hell wasn't going to say no.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can't believe this shit," Noel grumbled, his eyes closed in obvious concentration.

"What the hell are you complaining about?" Snow groused up at him, biting back a groan a second later as Noel moved just so. Damn, but the kid really seemed to be just as good as the airs he put on. _Shit!_ He was never going to fucking live this down. "You're getting a damn good ride out of this."

Noel speared Snow with a baleful glare before slamming back down and clenching his ass muscles for all they were worth. He smirked triumphantly as Snow very obviously tried to hold back a moan and failed miserably. "That's because I'm doing all the work here, asshole." Raising himself back up sinfully slow, Noel poked at the heaving abs below him. "I really don't get it. It's not like you're bad to look at or anything. So how exactly did you get this far in life without knowing what the hell you're doing?"

Snow grit his teeth as Noel continued to move, working his body like the master he obviously was. _Fuck!_ "I'm the hero, okay? The _hero_ , not the damn boss," he finally admitted. Might as well. Kind of a moot point to try and deny it at this point. And holy hell, the way Noel was riding him was damn good. _Shit!_ He wasn't going to last long at this rate. Fucking brat. And fucking hell, he was never going to be able to look the kid straight in the eye ever again, was he? Damnit. Learning to say no. That... that's what he needed to do. Learn to say no to his libido and hot looking little shitheads.

"That much is obvious," Noel snorted in caustic amusement as he leaned back, his thigh muscles bunching up at the angle, but almost... yes, right there. Good good. Fuck if he was going to waste all this effort in screwing Snow, the unexpected failure in bed, and not get some feel good out of it. Sure, Snow had a nice cock, and it felt pretty good moving in his ass, but that's only because of all the work Noel had put into getting it in there right. Seriously, how the fuck had Snow gotten this far in life without learning _something_ about pleasing other people? Good god.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you believe that?" Noel huffed out in exasperation. "I had to do everything myself!"

Hope hummed agreeably as he slowly ran his hands up Noel's back, rubbing out tension as he came across it. And there was quite a lot of it. Huh, interesting. But it did kind of make sense in an almost logical kind of way. Snow really was the quintessential gung-ho type, didn't ever really wait around to listen to any of the details ( _important_ details). And sexual prowess did require a level of attention to be any good with it. Stood to reason that he might not be all that hot with that part of it. _Poor_ Noel. Such a terrible - and highly amusing - ordeal to go through.

Smirking to himself in amusement, Hope leaned over and placed a feather light kiss between Noel's shoulder blades. "Sounds dreadful. So what do you want me to do to make it all better for your aching pride?"

Noel snorted in response. "Fine fine, you can make fun of me all you want, but do it while you're in me, okay? I fucking _need_ you right now, Hope. Slow, hard, fast, I don't care. Just give me something better to think about, for the love of god."

Hope burst out laughing as Noel descended into a full on whine there at the end. "All right, I'll see what I can do for you then." His laughter petered out into occasional snickers as he trailed his lips down Noel's spine, licking here and there as he felt the muscles beneath his hands tense up again, though for a much different reason this time around.


	4. Chapter 4

Serah was on her lunch break - at the local sandwich and coffee shop, of course - when a very disgruntled Noel finally hunted her down. "I don't get it," Noel said by way of introduction as he plopped down in the chair across from her, then leaned heavily on the table. "How do you do it?"

Serah blinked at him curiously. "How do I do what?"

"How do you put up with Snow being so bad?" Noel asked morosely, resting his chin down on the tabletop as he gave up any pretense at looking energetic. Hope had made it better last night. So much better. But the memory was hard to shake. _So, so bad_.

Smirking in amusement, Serah explained in the sweetest tone she could manage, "He's my hero, Noel. He does exactly what I tell him to."

"Bullshit," Noel countered as he leveled an unamused glare up at her.

"No, really." Serah propped her chin on one arm and smiled charmingly. "I swear I'm not lying to you. He's really a total sweetheart, but yeah, you have to tell him exactly what to do. He just gets overwhelmed otherwise."

"Ugh," Noel groaned as he smeared his face unhappily across his side of the table. "Then why the hell wouldn't he listen to me?"

Serah just shrugged. "I thought that would be obvious. He likes you, sure, but he's not ever going to listen to you. You're a fucking brat as far as most people are concerned."

Noel glared up at her again. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I didn't say I agreed," Serah scowled right back at him.

"You didn't have to," Noel muttered sourly, then heaved a huge sigh and figured a change of subject would be his bet at this point. "I hope you at least had fun the other night."

"Oh yeah, Hope and I had a great time," Serah grinned impishly 

"Ah, figures." Noel shook his head and managed a little, pained smirk. "Can't blame you for taking advantage of my absence."

"I know right?" Serah winked at him, her grin turning absolutely wicked. "I wasn't going to let him spend the night alone. Neither was Lightning."

Noel blanched at that little tidbit. "You double teamed him? No wonder he was looking so happy when I got home." Scowling, he waved an accusing finger at her. "That's not fair!"

"Don't even start that with me." Serah gave him an unimpressed look and batted his finger away. "You got what you wanted, it's not our fault it wasn't what you were expecting. Besides, you left him alone, so it's your own damn fault." Then she smirked again and placed a hand over her heart. "Though I must thank you for it. We had so much fun. He's really got quite the imagination on him, doesn't he?"

Noel thunked his head against the table. "I hate you."

"You love me," Serah scoffed, then looked at her watch and stood up. "But if you're really feeling the sting, I guess I could come over sometime and show you exactly what I did to him for you. That would be fun, right?"

Noel sighed forlornly, not even watching her as she circled around to his side of the table. "I don't know, would it?"

Serah giggled as she leaned down next to him and whispered in his ear. "Maybe you should ask him who exactly had the strap-on and find out, hmm?" She giggled again and patted him on the head. "I'll see you later, I'm sure."

Noel just blinked as she walked off, his brain stuttering inelegantly over the possibilities she'd just dropped in his lap. _Huh_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was done for a **Prompt:** darkunlimited asked: Noel x Serah. Smut... Would love to see him take her up on her offer at the end of: Dangerous… You sure about that? (Hope participation optional.)

Noel had barely closed the front door behind him when he heard someone very unexpected calling out from the bedroom. "Get your butt back here, Kreiss." That... sounded a lot like Serah. Odd. He didn't recall Hope letting him know that she'd be over tonight. Not that he really had a problem with it. Having friends over was great! Having _fun_ friends over was even better. And- _Holy shit!_ Noel froze in the bedroom doorway as he finally got a good look at what lay ahead. Serah was definitely present, a very naked Serah. On the bed. Wait a minute. What was-

"Man, Hope said you might be late," Serah groused good-naturedly as she rolled over onto her side and gave him a playful pout, "But you really shouldn't make a lady wait this long."

"Hi there," Noel managed, but that was about as much as he could muster. This certainly wasn't a bad thing to come home too (hell no it wasn't), though he was a little confused as to why he'd come home to a naked Serah in his bed.

Serah smirked and crooked her finger at him. "You did say yes," she clarified as he took a few hesitant steps into the room. "So I figured we might as well strike while the iron's hot. Sorry Hope isn't here to play with us too. He was going to stay and watch, but then Lightning decided she wanted to do something with his tonight." Serah shrugged knowingly as she offered that little tidbit, then winked at him. "You know how those two are, thick as thieves."

Ah, that explained the telling absence... and his own upcoming doom. He _had_ told Serah that he'd like a hands on demonstration of what she'd done to Hope, he just hadn't been expecting it so soon. Hmm, well now, this was going to be one hell of an interesting night then.

Serah rolled back over onto her back and waved at him. "So get your clothes off already. Don't make me do everything."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Noel said eagerly as he shrugged out of his shirt and started working on his pants. No matter what she had in mind, it would be infinitely better than the night he'd spent with her other half. There was no doubt of that.

"Well," Serah almost drawled as Noel swiftly shed his clothes, raking him from head to toe with a calculating gaze. "I was going to tease you for awhile, but since you're already starting to get happy there, why don't we just skip to the heavy stuff?" She grinned impishly and patted the covers beside her as Noel gave her a questioning look. "Lay down on your stomach, sexy, I'm about to give you a hell of a ride."

Noel snorted and did as instructed, smiling happily when she leaned over and gave him quick a peck on the lips before sliding off the bed. There was the sound of rustling as she bent over, reaching for something on the floor. Her toys, no doubt. Wow, this really was going to be interesting. And yes, he was indeed already getting "happy". Just the thought that Hope had gone through something like this was one hell of a turn on. Shared pleasure and all that.

Noel spread his legs to accommodate her as he felt Serah's weight on the bed behind him. Fingers ghosted up his right leg, the nails scraping gently along his skin until they reached his ass, then the cheek was grasped and kneaded. "You two really have the nicest set of toned butts, Noel," Serah said conversationally as she trailed the index finger of her free hand - slick with something - down his crack. "It should be illegal, you naughty boys."

Noel's answering snicker was cut short as that finger pressed into him. He was unsure for a brief moment there, Serah did always sport some immaculate nails, but by the feel of it, she knew damn well what she was doing. As long as she didn't poke holes in him, who was he to argue? Another finger was pushed in and then he suddenly got a whiff of something that smelled fruity. Really? She'd brought flavored lube? Wow, that was such a Serah thing to do. Noel swallowed the laughter he felt bubbling up. Damn, but he didn't want to piss her off or anything while she had her nails up his ass. But it was pretty damn funny regardless.

"I don't know what's got you so amused." Oh shit, she'd noticed. Damn. "But I don't care. Just lay there and take it, you jerk." Serah lightly slapped his ass as she pulled her fingers out, something cool and bigger replacing them a moment later. She hadn't really moved though, so this wasn't the main event, just a precursor. Noel chewed on his bottom lip in something that bordered on reluctant curiosity as she carefully pushed whatever it was into him. A blunt cylinder, metal or plastic, he wasn't sure, but something. "Okay," Serah called out, her hand pressing into the bed on the outer side of his thigh as she propped herself up over his right leg, "Let me know when you're done the first time."

_What?_

There was a soft click and Noel seized up as Serah ruthlessly pressed the vibrator into him, hitting his prostrate with unerring precision. _Holy fucking shit!_ Noel clawed at the blankets and tried to shift away from that relentless stimulation, to give himself a little relief, but she just followed after him. And... was she humming? She was. Dear god, she was humming what sounded like the latest number one pop song to herself while she was doing this. _Fuck_. He could already tell that he'd bitten off way more than he could ever hope to chew. Damnit, Hope really ought to have warned him about this.

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Noel did not last long at all. Though, since he was being played by a very obvious master, he didn't take it too hard. Pressing his face down into the pillows, Noel heaved out a sigh and waved his hand wearily in capitulation. The gods be damned vibrator was removed immediately and then she was moving around again. "Up we go," Serah singsonged as she pulled at his hips. Noel sent off a silent, heartfelt prayer of salvation to whatever may be willing to hear him as he clambered to his knees. Hmm, he was going to have to wash the bedding after this. Assuming he'd be able to walk. Wasn't too sure about that though. Serah seemed pretty... motivated.

Soft things were shoved underneath his stomach. Hmm, pillows. Noel gave Serah a questioning look as she shoved more support under him. "Baby, you're gonna be a puddle of goo when I'm through with you," she purred by way of explanation as she stroked his back soothingly. Oh. Well then, no walking for him afterwards then. Maybe if he was pathetic enough she'd at least help him strip the bed.

Once she was happy with the way she had him situated, Serah moved back behind him and started rubbing more lubrication into him. "You probably don't need the extra since you two are so active, but better safe than sorry." Well hey, no one ever complained about _too_ much lube. Just... not enough. Which had never happened with him, mind you! Everyone always left his company very, very happy. He was very proud of being a conscientious lover.

"There," Serah murmured as she tapped on his tailbone, then licked across his left ass cheek, "That should be enough." She moved around again, and there was the sound of something clicking, and then something a lot different pressed against him. Not metal, maybe plastic or some kind of rubber. It had a little give to it, but not too much. Noel let out a heavy breath as she pushed it into him in one long stroke, and ah yes, it was definitely a strap on. Serah leaned over him as she pressed her thighs up against his, licking up his backbone before placing a smattering of kisses along it. "So this thing is pretty neat," she purred wickedly as she straightened back up and pulled out of him a little, "Perfect texture, nice and spongy, but not squishy. And," she shifted her knees slightly, then thrust the thing back into him in another long, sure stroke, "It also vibrates."

_Oh fuck_.

Serah giggled, there was another click, and Noel only barely managed to keep from crying out from the shock of it. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. _Fuck!_ Serah was going to fucking kill him with this shit. How the _hell_ had Hope survived a night with her _and_ Lightning? Serah started up a steady rhythm then, not that it really mattered. She could just stay completely still with that thing going in his ass and he'd be just as gone. Yes. Yes, the bed was going to need extensive cleaning after tonight. And yes, his future existence as a puddle of goo sounded just about right to him. Was he really even going to be able to walk tomorrow? He kind of doubted it. Ha, kind of? No. _Really_ , really doubted it.


End file.
